


Jude And Connor Run Away Together

by fosters101



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosters101/pseuds/fosters101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of events lead Jude and Connor to make a life-changing decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Out

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jude asked Connor, not wanting to force his boyfriend into telling his baseball teammates he was gay and dating Jude, who himself wasn't comfortable with the whole PDA thing yet.

"Jude, your my boyfriend and I want the world to know your mine." Connor told Jude, thinking Jude was more nervous about this then he was.

"But what if they don't accept you, because your dating me?" Jude asked his boyfriend, not wanting his boyfriend to lose his friends because of him.

"Then they weren't my friends to start with, were they?" Connor, said answering Jude's question, leaving Jude wondering how he got so lucky being able to be best friends and date Connor.

"Hey, Zach!"

"Hey, what's up Connor?" Connor's baseball teammates yelled out to Connor, greeting him with high fives and fist bumps. 

"Whose this Connor?" Zach, then asked Connor, not recognizing the boy, standing beside Connor.

"This is Jude." 

"So this is the Jude, you talk about all of the time."

"Yup" Connor, quietly said, embarrassed that Jude found out that Connor talked about him to his closest friends. 

"You talk about me?" Jude asked Connor, trying to get Connor to relax, thinking he was getting tense and nervous, Jude could not have been more wrong.

"Yeah, I talk about you." Connor told Jude and gave Jude a short but sweet kiss on the lips.

"Your gay, Connor?" Zach asked Connor, after seeing Connor kiss Jude on the lips.

All of Connor's teammates were staring at him waiting for an answer, as Connor intertwined his fingers with Jude's fingers and said "Yes, I am and Jude's my boyfriend." 

"So you guys are fags?" Ernie asked Connor and Jude, with a look of disgust on his face.

"We prefer to be called people but yeah we're both gay", Connor replied sarcastically to Ernie.

"Are you quitting the team?" Reggie, asked Connor, also looking disgusted, as if he was going to puke at the way Jude and Connor were holding hands.

"No!" Connor, replied quickly, Connor was starting to get fed up with all of these questions, he thought his teammates, his friends since elementary school would support and accept him.

"Well, I'm not playing with a gay guy!" Ernie said to Connor as he and Reggie began to leave the baseball field.

Connor began to form tears in his eyes, and his voice began to crackle, and he hated that people had to judge him for liking Jude, it was his life after all.

"Don't worry about them, Connor", Zach said to console his friend, who looked as if he was about to break now and start crying. 

"Let's go, Jude!" 

"Are you okay, Connor?" Jude asked his boyfriend, worried he was about to break down.

Connor, then leaned into Jude for a long but sweet kiss and simply said "yeah, I'm fine". 

But the truth was, Connor couldn't understand why people hated him because he loved Jude, but he knew one thing for sure, he would pick Jude over anybody even his own family any day of the week.


	2. Caught

"Jude, I don't care what my baseball teammates think about me, I only care what you think about me!" Connor, told his boyfriend, ensuring him it wasn't his forgot his fault his teammates were bulling him for dating Jude.

"Are you sure?" Jude asked his boyfriend, worried that Connor was bottling everything up inside and he would blow up soon.

"I promise." Connor said to Jude and intertwined his fingers with Jude's and walked to class with his boyfriend.

"What's up fag?" Reggie, said to Connor, bulling the athletic boy for wanting to hold hands with Jude, wanting to kiss Jude and most importantly just wanting to be with Jude.

"Leave us alone!" Connor, began to snap at Reggie, had it not been for Jude, he would have laid his old teammate out on the floor.

"Reggie! Principals office, now!" The teacher yelled at Reggie after his homophobic remark towards Connor and Jude.

"For what!?" Reggie asked Miss.Tannin, acting completely ignorant to how he had just bullied Jude and Connor.

"Anchor Beach, does not tolerate homophobia of any kind!" Miss.Tannin, said to Reggie and sent him to the principal's office.

Jude and Connor enjoyed the rest of Miss.Tannin's class, not having to deal with bullying for being gay and liking each other.

But, little did Jude and Connor know the worst was yet to come.

"Just ignore them, their idiots Jude!" Connor told Jude, who were talking to each other at Connor's locker.

"Okay, your right I just need to ignore them." Jude said to Connor, with a small smile on his face, and Connor couldn't resist as he slowly leaned in to kiss Jude on the lips, as did Jude.

But, one little short chaste kiss turned into a make out session right at Connor's locker, not that Connor was opposed to the idea.

As Jude and Connor, continued to make out in the school hallway, Adam walked into the school for a meeting with Lena, to talk about the bullying Jude and Connor had been suffering.

"Connor, what in the hell are you doing!?" Adam, yelled down the hallway as he saw his son and his son's boyfriend sucking each other's faces.

All Connor, could do is stand there as he froze not knowing what to do hoping that his father wouldn't take him away from Jude, the only good thing in his life.


	3. Let's Run Away!

"I came to speak with Lena about you getting bullied and your making out in the hallway!" Adam, yelled at his son, Connor. 

"Why do you care, if I'm getting bullied at school, you bully me at home, Dad!?" Connor yelled back at his dad, Connor, hated how everyone was always butting in his relationship with Jude, why couldn't they just leave him and Jude alone, Connor thought to himself.

"I'm going to talk with Jude's mom, then me and you are going to have a very long talk!" Adam said to his son, then leaving to go speak with Lena about how his son had been getting bullied.

"We never going to be able, to be us, people are always going to butt in." Jude, said sadly, wishing he and Connor could just date without anyone telling them what to do.

"I have a idea." Connor said to his boyfriend as Jude could tell Connor was deep in thought.

"What idea?" Jude asked, wondering what Connor's idea was. 

Little did Jude know, Connor had been planning this idea for weeks.

"Come on!" Connor told his boyfriend, as he intertwined their fingers and ran out of the school.

"Where are we going?" Jude, asked Connor still having no idea what his boyfriend was up to.

"Let's run away." Connor, said to Jude, desperately wanting Jude to run away with him, so they could be together alone for once.

"What! Are you crazy!?" Jude said to his boyfriend, wondering what had gotten into him.

"I'm running away, I can't live with Dad anymore, or get bullied for who I am at school anymore, I'm getting on that bus, I want you to come with me, but that's up to you."

"Connor, just think about what your doing first!"

"Jude, I'm getting on the bus, I want you to come with me, so we can be together without people telling us what to do!"

Connor was sure he was getting on that bus to run away he had been planning this for awhile as he brought two bus tickets for him and Jude.

The only thing he was unsure of was if Jude was going to run away with him.


	4. Running Away

"I can't Connor!" Jude told his boyfriend, Jude wanted to be with Connor but he knew running away wasn't the answer.

"Jude, we can be together if get on the bus!" Connor told Jude hoping his boyfriend would join him and run away with him.

At a loss of words Jude said nothing just staring at his boyfriend shocked by his dumb idea;  Jude knew this was tough for him but running away wasn't the answer.

As the bus was letting their last few passengers on, Connor leaned into Jude kissing him on forehead, as a goodbye kiss.

As Connor had gotten on the bus and sat down in the very back by himself, he saw Jude run on the bus and walk towards the back of the bus; taking a seat next to Connor.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Jude smiled at his boyfriend putting his arm around Connor's shoulder laying his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"It's for the best, we'll be able to be together without anyone trying to keep us apart." Connor explained to his boyfriend, running away wasn't an ideal choice for Connor but he thought it was something that had to be done.

"Connor, we don't have any money!" Jude told his boyfriend realizing they had no money for shelter, food and clothing.

"I've been taking money from my Dad, just in case." Connor told Jude, explaining they had a little over eight hundred dollars.

Connor had $825 to be exact, he knew this was good enough to start out but they would have to find out a way to make more money.

"How long have you been planning this?" Jude asked Connor, shocked Connor had been planning to run away with him. At that moment Jude realized he had to stick by Connor's side no matter what.

"About two months"; Connor told Jude, explaining that at first he was just doing it in case his father tried to send him away; but after all that had happened to the both of them this week he came up with the plan of him and Jude running away.

"Well can you tell me where we are going at least?" Jude asked Connor hoping he planned where they would go, Jude was really hoping it had a bed to sleep in.

"I know where we're going but it's a surprise!" Connor told his boyfriend giving him a shove in the shoulder.

"Next stop, Las Vegas!" The bus driver told his passengers through his microphone on the bus.

"Las Vegas?"; Jude asked shocked that him and Connor were not only running away but running away to Las Vegas.

"Yup! Don't worry I have a plan Jude!" Connor told his boyfriend so he wouldn't worry but this put Jude's worries at a new high as he could only think of one thing, marriage.

"We aren't getting married right?" Jude asked Connor thinking the only reason they were going to Las Vegas was to get married.

This scared Jude; Jude loved Connor and would do anything for him; but they were only 14 and not ready for marriage.


	5. Will You Marry Me?

"When was the last time you saw Jude and Connor?" Stef asked Adam as Jude and Connor as she had been called after Adam and Lena were unable to find them.

"I yelled at him for kissing Jude at school I shouldn't have!" Adam told Stef as he began to blame himself for his son running away.

"When did you see them kissing Adam!" Stef said cutting Adam off; Stef hated Adam for the way he treated his son for his sexuality but she knew she had to talk to the man in order to find her son and Connor.

"They were kissing at Connor's locker when I came for a meeting with Lena". Adam stated; Adam felt disgusted with himself as he believed he was the reason his son had ran away.

Adam was right Connor had ran away because of him; sure Connor was being bullied for being gay but if Adam had accepted Connor's relationship with Jude he would have never ran away.

"Okay it's been nearly six hours let's check the nearby beaches maybe they just needed some alone time because of everything." Stef stated to Adam and her wife explaining that Jude and Connor were probably just at the beach.

Stef couldn't have been more wrong; Jude and Connor weren't at a nearby beach they were headed to Las Vegas to run away.

\---------

"Why did you pick Las Vegas for us to run away too?" Jude asked his boyfriend fearing what the answer would be.

"There's something we can do in Las Vegas we can't do anywhere else." Connor explained; after hearing Connor say this Jude knew he had gotten into deep trouble as Connor was going to ask Jude to marry him.

"What is that?" Jude asked his boyfriend in horror that Connor was going to propose to him.

"Will you marry me Jude?" Connor asked his boyfriend hoping Jude would marry him so no one could stop them from being together not even his own father.

"We're only 14 we aren't old enough legally!" Jude screamed at his boyfriend as they got off at their stop; Las Vegas.

"In Las Vegas you can get married at any age!" Connor explained to his boyfriend as they walked down the street looking at the bright lights and huge buildings Las Vegas had to offer.

"Will you marry me?" Connor asked Jude hoping his boyfriend would say yes as this was crucial to his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm "thefosters100" on wattpad check me out! Leave comments as they are much appreciated!


	6. I Do

Jude knew marrying Connor wasn't the right thing to do but he knew he had stick by Connor as him and Connor were all each other at right now.

"Yes I will!" Jude replied laughing as he said it.

"What's so funny?" Connor confused to why his boyfriend was laughing as Jude agreed to marry him.

"It's just ridiculous we're getting married!" Jude told Connor as he began to chuckle about the fact him and Connor would be married in a couple hours.

"If you don't wanna get married just say so! I asked you to come with me because I thought you wanted to be with me!" Connor said as he let go of Jude's hand and began to walk down the street leaving Jude speechless and unable to move.

After realizing why Connor was mad at him,  Jude ran after him grabbing Connor's arm stopping him in his tracks.

"I want to be with you! I just didn't expect to get married at 14!" Jude told his boyfriend; Jude wanted to the be with Connor and if he had to marry him for that he was going to.

"Sorry"; Connor said embarrassed about snapping at his boyfriend; Connor used to think Jude didn't like him as much as he liked Jude but with Jude agreeing to marry him it proved Jude did like him as much as he liked Jude.

Jude and Connor had been walking for nearly an hour still glowing over the fact they were going to get married.

"This is the place, ready?" Connor asked his boyfriend as they had arrived at a church that they would be getting married at.

"Yeah"; Jude replied as Connor intertwined their fingers and led them inside to get married.

\------------

"You have a GPS on your son's phone?" Adam asked Lena and Stef shocked they kept track of their kids through their cell phones; but happy they did as it would pay off in finding his son.

"Yeah, we don't trust none of them." Stef said as she and Lena began to laugh thinking about all of the mistakes their kids had made and they thought Jude was the good one.

"Okay, where these boys?" Stef said out loud as Jude's phone location began to load.

"Las Vegas!" Stef screamed at the top of her lungs shocked her son was in his Las Vegas.

"Let's go get them!" Adam said furious his son had ran away to Las Vegas.

"Wait! You don't think they ran away to get married do you?" Stef asked as that was all she could think about her youngest son getting married at 14.

"On my god"; Adam said as he was furious Connor ran away to Las Vegas but if Connor and Jude had gotten married he would go crazy.

\---------

"Do you Connor Stevens take this man to be your husband?" The priest asks Connor; Connor hearing this stares at Jude locked eyes with him and replies "I Do".

"Do you Jude Adams-Foster take this man to be your husband?" Jude still thinking this is ridiculous flashes a huge, goofy smile at Connor and replies "I Do".

"I now pronounce you Jude Adams-Fosters and you Connor Stevens, husband and husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments as they are appreciated!  
> "Thefosters100" on wattpad!


	7. The Honeymoon Is Over

Jude and Connor had gotten married last night and they were staying in a cheap motel everything was going great for the young couple and that was about to change.

"Good morning!" Jude told his brand new husband as he woke up as Connor was running his hands through Jude's dark brown hair.

"Morning husband!" Connor said as began chuckling at the thought that he was married to Jude; he was not only in a relationship with Jude but they were married!

"I have to tell you something." Connor said as he was going to share his original plan with Jude.

"What's that?" Jude said as they both laid on their motel bed together with their fingers intertwined with each other.

"So my original plan was we run off and get married and then go back home because if we're married my Dad can't keep us apart"; Connor told Jude as he was interrupted as Jude was heartbroken he didn't know marriage was part of a plan to Connor's Dad.

"What?" Jude sassed at his husband as Jude's was pissed that Connor married him as part of a plan; Jude knew that they shouldn't even be married at 14 but hearing this still hurt Jude.

"But I've been rethinking it and I think we should stay." Connor told his brand new husband having no idea Jude was mad as he thought Jude just married him to make him happy.

"This is part of a plan!" Jude yelled at Connor still not believing Connor just married as a part of a plan.

"Why are you mad?" Connor asked Jude still not understanding why he was mad about what Connor had told him.

"I thought you married me because you wanted to be together! Not because this was a part of your top secret plan, you could have at least shared that with me!" Jude yelled at Connor as he got out of bed and started to gather his things up stuffing them in his school backpack.

"Where are you going?" Connor asked while now understanding why Jude was mad at him; he knew when Jude got like this running away again after running away to Las Vegas was a possibility as Jude was a mirror image of his sister Callie when he got emotional.

"I'm going home!" Jude said as he began to leave his and Connor's motel room but was stopped by Connor.

"Jude! Wait!" Connor said as he was cut off by a very anger Jude.

"You should have told me your plan!" Jude said as he pushed Connor off of him as Connor tried to wrap his arms around Jude's waist.

"I'm sorry Jude!" Connor said to Jude giving him a puppy dog face begging him to stay.

"I'm going home!" Jude said as he stepped out of the motel room walking away from his brand new husband.

"Jude think about what your doing! If you leave we won't be able to be together like this!" Connor said trying to convince Jude to stay anyway possible.

"I don't want a relationship with you period Connor." Jude stated as he walked out on Connor leaving Connor shocked as Connor had no one now.

Nothing was sure about what would happen to Jude and Connor but one sure thing was Jude and Connor's honeymoon was over before it started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments as they are much appreciated!
> 
> I'm "thefosters100" on wattpad!


	8. I Hate Las Vegas!

"Dad!" Connor said shocked that his Dad, Stef and Lena had found him.

"Pack all of your things and meet us outside!" Adam told his son while happy he found Connor but pissed he ran away to Las Vegas.

After packing all of his things Connor and Jude got into the car with Adam, Stef and Lena as they are driving back home but Stef needs to ask a very important question.

"Let's start with why did you guys run way to Las Vegas?" Stef asked praying it wasn't for the reason she had thought they did.

"We got married!" Connor said excitedly with a huge smile on his face which quickly disappeared after seeing his father's face.

"Please tell me your joking!" Adam replied angrily to his son praying his son didn't marry another boy at the age of 14.

"Nope! We're married." Connor said as Jude knew what was coming next.

"You are married! What kind of idiot gets married at 14! Where did you get married!" Stef yelled in the car bursting everyone's eardrums; furious that Jude had married Connor.

"In a church!" Connor said smiling as him and Jude couldn't be kept away now that they were married as he knew Jude couldn't be mad at him forever.

"I hate Las Vegas!" "Why did you get married!" Stef yelled as she was getting madder and madder as she learned more about why her son at ran away.

"I'm really sorry Connor that I made you think you had to run away to be with Jude." Adam said apologizing for making Connor feel as if he had to run away from home.

"Your getting the marriage nuffied but you can date Jude openly." Adam told his son explaining he would change his ways for Connor to feel safer at home.  

"Jude I am so disappointed in you I can't even look at you." Stef said while looking out of the passenger window wondering why her son would do this.

"If it wasn't for Lena you would be going to boarding school; why did you get married?" Stef asked her son having no clue why he felt he had to marry Connor.

"I married him because I thought I had too!" Jude yelled back at his mother as they had no idea why he ran away in the first place.

"Jude why did you run away? Did we do something to upset you?" Lena asked in a calm voice while driving taking control of the situation at hand.

"No you guys didn't do anything." Jude stated as it wasn't his families fault that he had ran away and married Connor.

"Why did you run away Jude?" Lena asked before Stef could tell at their son yet again.

"I ran away because everyone at school treats me so different because I'm gay and I wanted it to stop!" Jude said as he had snapped he had to come clean to his parents on the real reason he ran away.

"You should have told us we could have helped." Stef stated as she was still mad Connor married Jude but she felt horrible that her son felt this way.

"Maybe I should go to boarding school." Jude said nervously but where everyone in the car could hear.

"Jude my Dad's going to let us date in the open!" Connor told Jude as he didn't want the love of his life leaving him to go to boarding school.

"That's not going to stop people at school from treating me differently because I'm with gay." Jude replied as he couldn't take another day of being labeled as gay.

A lot of things had happened to Jude and Connor in the last couple days; they ran away together; they had gotten married; Adam had apologized for treating Connor badly but the biggest question was would Jude go to boarding school and leave Connor not being able to handle being treated differently at school?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments as they are much appreciated!


	9. What Happens In Vegas Stays In Vegas

"You are not going to boarding school Jude!" Lena stated putting her foot down to all of this chaos.

"Your marriage with Connor is going to be nuffied and you two are going to date like normal teenagers; but your grounded for a month." Lena told her son while giving him his punishment.

"Your grounded for a month also Connor." Adam said as he felt horrible he mad his son feel this way but still had to punish him for running away and getting married.

\-------------

Adam, Stef and Lena had gotten their son's marriage ended and Jude and Connor had served their punishments in the past month.

Jude knew his siblings would tease him to the moon when they found out he married Connor but after finding why their son ran away Stef and Lena didn't tell their children what Jude and Connor did in Las Vegas; as what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.

"You both have served your punishments so you can began to start dating again." Stef told the young boys as Adam and Lena nodded in agreement.

"But Jude if something happens that makes you feel as with you have to run away; talk to me and momma okay." Stef stated to her son as she didn't want something like this ever happening again.

"And Connor if I ever make you feel as you have to run away again tell me what I'm doing okay?" Adam told his son as he was changing his ways about how he treated his son but would always regret how he used to treat Connor.

This was the start of what Connor and Jude wanted; to be accepted by Adam and not treated differently by their family because they were dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End
> 
> I'm "thefosters100" On Wattpad


End file.
